Magic
For the Element of Harmony, see the appropriate section of the Elements of Harmony article. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic possesses many fantasy elements, a prominent one being the use of magic by the ponies and by other creatures. Earth ponies Throughout the show, Earth ponies are seen growing crops and caring to plants and animals, particularly in Winter Wrap Up, Fall Weather Friends and Hearth's Warming Eve. The show's creator explained online that Earth ponies have a special connection to the earth, and its plants and animals. Fluttershy, a Pegasus whose special talent is working with animals, is something of an exception to the rule in this regard. Pegasus ponies Pegasus ponies frequently alter the weather, notably in the first episode and Winter Wrap Up where Pegasus ponies clear the clouds from the sky, and in Look Before You Sleep where they build up clouds to arrange a storm. Snowflakes and rainbows are made in a Pegasus-run weather factory in Cloudsdale that the main characters visit in the episode Sonic Rainboom. Related to their weather-manipulation abilities is their ability to walk on clouds. Other ponies require a magic spell to be able to walk on clouds, as Twilight explains, while Pegasus ponies possess this ability naturally. Gilda, a griffon, has no trouble walking on clouds in Griffon the Brush Off. In May the Best Pet Win!, other winged creatures walk on clouds, too. There are some instances of non-Pegasus background ponies walking on clouds during The Cutie Mark Chronicles and Sonic Rainboom, which are explained as animation errors by one of the show's layout artists. Some Pegasus ponies create weather-related wakes when they perform aerial acrobatics. Rainbow Dash creates rainbows several times during her acrobatic flights, and creates a special burst called sonic rainboom on three occasions in the episodes Sonic Rainboom, The Cutie Mark Chronicles and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Lesson Zero, she created an explosion so powerful it left a rainbow-colored mushroom cloud. Other Pegasus ponies, like The Wonderbolts, leave clouds or smoke in their wake. Unicorn ponies exerting herself to manipulate large objects with telekinesis.]] Lauren Faust has stated that the earth and Pegasus pony races possess subtler types of magic, which allows pegasi to walk on clouds for example, but unicorns are unique in their ability to actively perform magic. Throughout the show, unicorn ponies use their horns to perform various magical acts. Most commonly, they are shown manipulating objects through telekinesis. Additionally, in Hearth's Warming Eve, it is stated that the normal unicorns used to control the sun and moon before the rule of Celestia and Luna. The colors of magic The color of the glow surrounding objects affected by unicorn magic is inconsistent within the series. Rarity's and Trixie's glows are light blue and purple, respectively, which matches the color of their eyes. However, Rarity's glow in the first season also appears purple on certain occasions . The Flim Flam brothers's magical glow, featured in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, is colored green like their eyes. The color of the glow of incidental characters' magic is not consistent in this way and frequently differs from their eye color, which is the case with the exam supervisors and the waiters in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, for example. This relationship between eye color and magic color doesn't hold for Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia's magical glow either. The color of Twilight's glow is inconsistent in the first season and more consistent in the second, turning magenta like the color of her cutie mark. Similarly, whereas the color of Celestia's magical glow varies throughout season one, this glow is consistently yellow in Lesson Zero and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, like her cutie mark. The addition of a yellow glow to Celestia's magic is one of the changes to the new opening sequence. Chrysalis, while disguised as Cadance, uses magic that glows green, whereas the real Cadance's magic glows light blue, consistently. Shining Armor has magenta colored magic, where his eyes are blue. In both cases, the magic glow resembles the most prominent color in their cutie marks. Baby unicorn magic The episode Baby Cakes features a baby unicorn, Pumpkin Cake, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who uses her magic unexpectedly when Pinkie Pie babysits her and her Pegasus brother, Pound Cake. Rarity cautions the other ponies at the beginning of the episode that "baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go", and Pumpkin Cake experiences these surges when she's able to use her magic to walk through solid objects, levitate herself and other objects, and break the locks and chains that Pinkie Pie put around the toy chest. Rarity Rarity possesses a gem-finding spell in addition to the standard telekinesis, which occurs for the first time out of her control in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She's adept enough with telekinesis to manipulate many objects at once when making dresses, and uses a spell to turn regular canopy into topiary in Look Before You Sleep. She creates a colorful light show and intricate backdrops for her second fashion show in Suited for Success. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle is exceptional in regard to magic, having dedicated herself to studying the art. Spike mentions in Boast Busters that Twilight's magical ability is exemplary, and Princess Celestia comments about Twilight's enormous raw magical power in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Unicorn magic requires concentration and effort, as Twilight explains to Spike at the beginning of Feeling Pinkie Keen and to Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie, and in Lesson Zero she says she needs a line of sight with an object to undo the spell she cast on it. When Twilight levitates the ursa minor in Boast Busters, she is visibly exerting herself, gritting her teeth and tensing her muscles. However, she effortlessly harvests an entire apple orchard at once in Applebuck Season, and repairs a breached hydroelectric dam in The Mysterious Mare Do Wellbylevitatingscores of rocks and boulders. Twilight is shown developing her skills in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where she has some difficulty using magic to turn a page in her book; the scene shows her progressing in her studies, a theme which continues throughout the series. Snails, similarly, shows some difficulty performing a horn-light magic in Boast Busters, and doesn't demonstrate Twilight's developed magic ability. Twilight is able to use many spells and tricks, and is often shown in the series performing these tricks. In Boast Busters, she uses two spells: "Number 16", used to make the wind blow through river reeds, and "Number 25", which enables the growth of facial hair, as seen performed on Spike, Snips, and Snails. In Winter Wrap Up, she uses a "Come to life spell" to move her plow. In Call of the Cutie, she fleetingly attempts to make cutie marks appear on Apple Bloom's flank. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, she attempts to turn rocks into formal attire. In Sonic Rainboom, she uses a spell that allows non-Pegasus ponies to walk on clouds and possess temporary wings. In A Dog and Pony Show, she senses gems by "copying" Rarity's spell. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she hatches a dragon from its egg. In The Best Night Ever, she changes an apple into a cart and mice into horses. She uses a "Memory spell" that returns her friends to normal after being corrupted by Discord in The Return of Harmony Part 2. She also uses a "Want it, need it" spell that makes an object wanted by anyone who lays eyes on it in Lesson Zero. In It's About Time, she uses a spell from the Star Swirl the Bearded wing allowing her to travel back in time. In Ponyville Confidential, she surrounds the library with a force field. The same force field, but smaller, is used in MMMystery on the Friendship Express to protect the cake. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she shoots concussive blasts from her horn and uses a spell that undoes a changeling's disguise spell. A s talented as she is, her spells occasionally misfire or fail. When she casts a spell on the parasprites in Swarm of the Century so they won't eat food, they begin to consume items which aren't food, and subsequently destroy Ponyville. When she tries to assist with Winter Wrap Up by making a plow run itself with a "come-to-life" spell, she ends up losing control of the plow and sending Applejack hurtling in a ball of snow into the side of a hill, and the impact covers the recently-plowed field with snow once again. She tries to reverse Discord's strange effects with a "failsafe spell" which Twilight says will "fix everything"... but it fails. A "want it, need it" spell on the doll Smarty Pants in Lesson Zero works a little too well, as it affects more than her intended targets and she is unable to undo her mistake due to the ensuing chaos. Twilight possesses the ability to teleport, which was also common among previous-generation My Little Pony unicorn characters. She first teleports on the show in Friendship is Magic, part 2 when she charges Night Mare Moon and disappears only to reappear behind her and next to the Elements of Harmony. She teleports short distances in Applebuck Season to get ahead of Applejack trying to confront her about her over-exertion, and she unintentionally teleports with Spike from the thoroughfare into her library in The Ticket Master, which leaves Spike slightly singed. She teleports multiple times in Lesson Zero, seemingly without effort. Twilight teleports Spike several times in Secret of My Excess while trying to clean a lipstick mark off his cheek. In Dragon Quest, Twilight teleports herself and three other characters a considerable distance to safety, with great effort. Twilight envelops her and others around her with a magic bubble in The Return of Harmony Part 2, protecting her friends from Discord, and reverses a small amount of his effects on the landscape . In the first season, Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects as once, several other colors are used as well, for example in the gem finding scene in A Dog and Pony Show. Starting with the second season's third episode, Twilight's magic is uniformly depicted using a bright magenta glow. Trixie Trixie performs various parlor tricks in Boast Busters: manipulating rope, creating fireworks and light displays, turning Rarity's hair green, and making a cloud strike Rainbow Dash with lightning. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna The princesses are called "unicorns" in the prologue of the show's first episode. They possess wings and the ability to raise the sun and the moon, a trait mentioned to be shared by the unicorn tribe in Hearth's Warming Eve. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Twilight witnesses the Summer Sun Celebration with Princess Celestia raising the sun; the narration in the prologue of Friendship is Magic, part 1 states that Celestia banished Luna in the moon and took her place, raising both the sun and the moon and maintaining harmony. When the ponies are summoned by Princess Celestia in The Return of Harmony Part 1, she tells them that she and her sister once used the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord into stone, and since the princesses are "no longer connected to the Elements", Discord has managed to escape. She continues, saying the Elements of Harmony are stored in a magically sealed room that only she can open. However, they turn up missing, and Discord appears telling the ponies a riddle which discloses the Elements' location. Princess Celestia undoes Twilight Sparkle's magic twice in the series: once in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where she calms Twilight, making her out-of-control magic revert to normal; and again in Lesson Zero, where Celestia directly uses her magic to undo the "want it need it" spell cast by Twilight. Machinery The Flim Flam brothers use their magic to power their cider-making machine in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Unlike Twilight Sparkle's "come-to-life spell" that she casts on a plow in Winter Wrap Up or Tank's helicopter-like contraption that has a magic glow around its axis in May the Best Pet Win!, the Flim Flam brothers' magic is used to "power" their machine, and it doesn't glow with their magic. Lauren Faust had previously suggested that appliances and vehicles on the show are imbued with unicorn magic. Archived locally Shining Armor Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's older brother, uses his magical prowess to bring forth a barrier that encompasses all of Canterlot to repel an outside threat, which is revealed to be the Changelings. Twilight says it is a spell only he can perform. He and Cadance use their combined strength and love to summon the barrier anew and drive away the Changelings out of Canterlot. and Princess Cadance combining their magic]] Princess Cadance The Pegasus unicorn niece to Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance possesses the flight capabilities of a Pegasus and the active control over magic that Unicorns are known for. She is known primarily for her spell of love, which causes ponies to love one another. This spell is used two times: during Twilight's recollections of Cadance as her foal-sitter in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and to break Shining Armor's trance during the Changeling raid in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In the same episode, she lends her love to allow her and Shining Armor to cast a new barrier and banish Chrysalis and the Changelings from Canterlot. Discord Celestia tells the ponies that before she and her sister usurped Discord, he made ponies miserable by causing chaos everywhere. Once he is freed, strange things happen, such as cotton-candy clouds raining chocolate milk, roads turning into soapy water, giant pepper shakers float in the air, bunnies grow long, lanky limbs, and more. Discord apparently steals the Elements of Harmony from Celestia's magical safe, which she believes only she can open. He makes the ponies behave the opposite of how they normally would, a spell which Twilight Sparkle breaks by using a "memory" spell to restore the ponies' friendship. Eventually he is encased in stone again through the power of the Elements of Harmony. Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings Changelings are a race of equine beings with insectoid features, denoted by their bug-like wings and slender hooves. They make their first appearance in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, where they infiltrate Canterlot during the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Their most notable trait is to assume the form of creatures that are loved and adored by others and to draw power from their affection. Queen Chrysalis is the ruler of all Changelings, who is introduced as the imposter Princess Cadance. She takes control of Shining Armor and takes his love for Cadance as her own, enfeebling the magical barrier over Canterlot and strengthening her enough to overwhelm even Celestia. Queen Chyrsalis is shown firing a beam of energy from her horn which overpowers Celestia's similar beam, stunning Celestia and singing her horn. Individual Changelings also demonstrate the ability to generate an arrow-shaped magical field centered on their horn; when active, it allows them to fly forward at high speed and creates a concussive impact when they land on the ground. In the end, Chrysalis and her Changeling forces are thrust out of Canterlot when Shining Armor and Cadance join to recast the barrier. The Elements of Harmony The Elements of Harmony are said to be the strongest magic known to ponydom in the series' first episode's prologue. They are introduced in the first episode when Twilight reads about them in her book. It's told that they were used by Princess Celestia to banish Night Mare Moon to the moon to prevent her from plunging Equestria into eternal night. They are later used by Twilight and her friends to turn Night Mare Moon back into Princess Luna, and again to encase Discord in stone. The elements themselves are pieces of jewellery that match each of the main six ponies' cutie marks. The Fire of Friendship The Fire of Friendship is a magical pink heart-shaped flame, introduced in the episode Hearth's Warming Eve. The magic was created by Clover the Clever, depicted by Twilight Sparkle in a holiday pageant, who produced the flame through the magic of friendship. The flame dispersed the ice and snow created by the windigos, and led to the unification of the three pony tribes and the founding of Equestria. Magical plants Zecora practices a magic using plants in various episodes. She cures the effects of the poison joke with a herbal bath in Bridle Gossip, and cures Apple Bloom's Heart's Desire-induced cutie pox with the Seeds of Truth in the episode The Cutie Pox. In the same episode, she cures Apple Bloom's chipped tooth, and mentions curing a rooster who's lost his crow. Granny Smith explains in Family Appreciation Day that Zap Apple trees are different because they are magical. Magical creatures *A cockatrice turns Twilight Sparkle and a chicken into stone in Stare Master. Fluttershy tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whom she is babysitting, that the cockatrice can turn living creatures into stone by staring into their eyes. Thanks to her overpowering stare, Fluttershy cows the cockatrice into turning her chicken and her friend back to normal, even while it tries to turn her to stone. *Princess Celestia's pet phoenix, Philomena, bursts into flames and renews itself in A Bird in the Hoof. *Throughout the series, Spike teleports scrolls, letters, and other objects using his fire breath. *Gilda and other winged creatures can walk on clouds, as seen in Griffon the Brush-Off, and May the Best Pet Win!. In other media In the German magazine comic Der Stern der Winterträume, Twilight Sparkle and her friends look for a magical element called the Stern der Winterträume, which translates to Star of Winterdreams. After a snowball fight, they find it. They test it, but nothing happens, so they go back to the Golden Oaks Library. At the library, it plays beautiful music, which gives them all good dreams. See also * References Category:Society